Ojos verdes
by Iwakura888
Summary: Amon intenta confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Robin. Basada en la canción Green Eyes, de Coldplay.


Este fic está basado en una de mis canciones preferidas de Coldplay: Green Eyes.

Les advierto que es algo OOC (ejem... todos mis fics lo son), pero espero que les guste.

La STN-J. Hora de ir a casa.

Todos en la oficina ya estaban listos para irse. Robin ordenaba un par de cosas en su mesa de trabajo mientras que Karasuma y Doujima tomaban unos cuantos objetos personales de sus respectivos lugares. Sakaki estaba también _medio_ ordenando su lugar. Conversaban un poco mientras hacían todo esto.

-¿En serio encontraste un sitio web nuevo?- preguntaba sorprendido Sakaki a Michael.

-No es nuevo- replicaba Michael-. Ya lo había visto hace tiempo, pero acaban de actualizarlo.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Karasuma con curiosidad.

Tanto Michael como Sakaki intercambiaron miradas un tanto malévolas, antes de contestar al unísono:

-Oh...

Doujima arqueó una ceja.

-Hombres...- murmuró.

Robin sonrió. Inconscientemente, estiró los brazos y bostezó. Tenía mucho sueño. No habían habido cazas ese día, por lo tanto pasó el día ordenando archivos y capturando datos en la computadora. Le dolían los ojos y a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Estás muy cansada, ¿verdad?- le dijo Karasuma, con un tono un tanto de lástima.

-Ah, sí, un poco.- dijo Robin, arrastrando las palabras.

Michael observó unos segundos a Robin y sacudió la cabeza. "Menos mal que ella va a casa.", pensó. Sin querer, pasó su mirada de Robin hacia Amon. Se percató de que éste miraba directamente hacia Robin, como estudiándola. Michael se preguntó qué tanto le estaría viendo, pero desechó la idea rápidamente cuando al ver a Amon recordó algo...

-¡Hey, Amon-san!- le dijo en voz muy alta.

Amon, sorprendido, apartó la vista de Robin, fijándola en Michael y sintiéndose descubierto.

-¿Qué?- dijo fríamente.

-¿Es verdad que acabas de adquirir un auto estéreo con reproductor de discos compactos y MP3?- preguntó Michael, emocionado.

Amon enmudeció ante las curiosas miradas de todos. No tenía idea de cómo el hacker se había enterado de su nueva posesión.

-Pues... sí.- respondió, tratando de ser lo más inexpresivo posible.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Doujima- ¡No sabía que te gustara escuchar música mientras conduces!

-¿Cuánto te costó?

-Yo...

-¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-La verdad es que...

-¿Ya lo estrenaste?

Amon, notablemente irritado por las preguntas de todos, frunció el ceño, lanzándoles una mirada asesina. Ante esto, todos se dieron cuenta de que la respuesta de Amon sería "No les importa", como siempre, y dejaron de preguntar.

-Bueno...- dijo Michael, minutos después de que un incómodo silencio reinara en la oficina-, tal vez algún día te preste unos discos que tengo aquí...

-Yo tengo los míos, gracias.- dijo Amon, con su usual expresión de poste.

Mientras todos bajaban al estacionamiento (Robin apoyándose siempre en Karasuma, pues prácticamente estaba caminando dormida), Amon miraba a la chica una y otra vez. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura, que no iba a funcionar. Se acercó al auto y se sacó una caja que contenía un disco compacto de una de las bolsas de su saco. Lo miró por última vez, dudando que su intento de confesarle a Robin lo que sentía por ella desde que la había conocido funcionara.

Respiró hondo. Volvió la mirada a la joven y se dispuso a hablar.

-Robin...

Ella lo miró con ojos soñolientos.

-Considero que no estás en condiciones de conducir...- dijo él seriamente- Así que... después de pensarlo detenidamente, he llegado a la conclusión de que... bueno, no me importaría llevarte a casa.

Robin entendió la mitad de lo que Amon había dicho. Pero Karasuma notó inmediatamente que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

-Yo puedo llevarla, Amon- le dijo con mirada retadora-. No tienes que molestarte...

-No, Karasuma-san- dijo Robin en voz muy bajita-. Me gustaría ir con él...

Amon no expresó ninguna emoción, pero en verdad sintió una mezcla de nerviosismo con esperanza. Tal vez sí funcionaría después de todo. Tal vez ella había visto debajo de su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia y se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía, de que se comportaba así porque en verdad era tímido; porque había querido ocultar sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo; tal vez ella también sentía esa atracción; tal vez ella también lo...

-Me gustaría ver el nuevo estéreo que compró.- finalizó Robin, con un tono infantil.

Las esperanzas de Amon se desvanecieron al instante. Lo cual lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Se le iba a declarar a una jovencita diez años menor que él? Pensándolo con más detenimiento, se comportaría como un vil _asalta cunas_ si lo hacía. Además, Robin no era su tipo. Aunque se sintiera tan irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, debía entender que era imposible que hubiera entre ellos alguna relación de esa naturaleza. Era más que eso: estaba casi seguro de que la joven lo rechazaría. ¿Cómo podía gustarle si la trataba siempre de ese modo tan frío e indiferente?

-De acuerdo- suspiró Karasuma, volviendo a Amon a la realidad otra vez-. Si Amon en verdad quiere llevarte...

Amon suspiró. Ya había hecho la invitación, ya no había marcha atrás. Obviamente no lo demostraba, pero estaba realmente frustrado.

-Ya dije que sí.- dijo secamente.

-Bueno. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Robin-chan.- se despidió Karasuma.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Robin, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Amon la acompañó hasta la puerta del auto y la abrió para que subiera.

Cuando él estuvo también arriba, encendió el auto. Miró discretamente a Robin, quien contemplaba la nada. Definitivamente no era una buena idea que le dijera cuán enamorado estaba de ella. Un segundo después, ésta se dio cuenta de que su compañero la miraba y le dirigió una sonrisa. Sólo esa sonrisa hizo que Amon cambiara de parecer. Tenía que decírselo, no podía esconderlo más.

-Quiero que pongas esto en el estéreo.- le ordenó, dándole el disco que traía en el saco, poco tiempo después de haber puesto en marcha el auto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un disco de música. Quisiera escuchar una canción, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no.- sonrió ella.

Robin insertó el disco en la ranura del nuevo estéreo del auto.

-¿Podrías poner la canción número siete, por favor?- le dijo Amon, casi forzando las palabras. Estaba muy nervioso. "¿Nervioso? ¿YO? Esto va de mal en peor.", pensó.

Robin presionó un botón en el aparato hasta que la pequeña pantalla luminosa mostró "Track 7".

Al hacer esto, el aparato comenzó a tocar una canción.

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

Al iniciar la canción, Amon apartó inmediatamente la vista de su colega.

-Robin...- comenzó a decir, con un tono más suave- Quisiera que... por favor, prestaras especial atención a esta canción. Quiero decir... a mí me gusta bastante, y, al escucharla, me acordé de ti. Quiero que la escuches bien, por favor.

_That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you_

-Yo sé que te parece extraño- continuó-, pero no te había dicho todo lo que significa para mí que tú estés conmigo- no se atrevía a mirarla porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía se iba a acobardar y quedaría como un completo idiota-. Sé que siempre te he tratado fríamente, que seguramente piensas que no me importas, que no me interesa lo que te pase, porque sólo te doy órdenes. Pero es sólo que había querido ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Tú eres... muy importante para mí, en verdad me importas. No sabes cuánto trabajo me cuesta admitirlo... pero la verdad es que esta pieza dice todo lo que siento por ti... Robin...

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

-Porque, Robin, la verdad es que yo…- Amon tragó saliva. No había fijado la mirada en ella desde que había comenzado la canción. Seguramente ella lo estaría mirando con ojos desorbitados de sorpresa. Tal vez de rechazo...- Yo... _te amo._

_Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
_

_Green eyes  
Green eyes_

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

La canción finalmente había terminado, dando paso a la siguiente. Robin no había dicho nada todavía. Amon sintió la imperiosa necesidad de parar el auto y atreverse a mirarla. Así lo hizo. Estacionó el auto en un rápido y preciso movimiento y volvió la mirada a Robin.

_-_Robin, sé que tú...

Amon enmudeció. Contempló unos segundos a la joven que permanecía dormida en el asiento del copiloto desde hacía varios minutos y rió tristemente, burlándose de sí mismo.

-Robin...- suspiró, conteniendo un deseo de acariciar su mejilla.

Sacudió la cabeza, detuvo la música y puso en marcha el auto otra vez.

Gracias por haber leído. Cualquier tomatazo, por favor no duden en arrojarlo. nnU

Coldplay 4 Ever!


End file.
